1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system between electric bikes, more particularly to a communication system between electric bikes and communication method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electric bike has already been widely used in the whole world. A lot of bike fans will form the bike team to go out in a group. When the bike team goes out, the most important thing is the safety of all team members. Thus, for the bike team leader, it is necessary to grasp the status of all team members upon riding, so that it will be able to provide suitable support when team members meet the accidental status suddenly. At present, a lot of apparatuses can be used to the electric bike team leader to grasp the member's status at any time, such as the global positioning system (GPS) can be used to know current position of team member, and the radio can be used to communicate with team members at any time.
Because the electric bike users increase day by day, the electric bike team has increased to the demand for the auxiliary equipment gradually, such as the safety assistance system etc. However, the study on this part is scarce by every large manufacturer. This will bring considerable resistance for popularizing the product.
In addition, upon considering environment and human interference, and complexity and quantity of the signal line, general bike auxiliary equipment manufacturers will use wireless communication equipment usually, but the cost of wireless communication equipment is quite high, and the signal is apt to be covered, interfered by various obstacle sources in the city, which will cause low efficiency. On the other hand, because the electricity is required for the abovementioned equipment, in order to reduce the electricity consumption, the manufacturer usually adopts the wireless communication chip that consumes low energy, and this will limit the transmission distance greatly.